


will you smile for me?

by AtomicIce



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Artie and Gil have a son, I wrote this instead of paying attention in English, Implied Character Death, M/M, Poetry, PrUK, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 01:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14660874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtomicIce/pseuds/AtomicIce
Summary: Arthur misses his husband.





	will you smile for me?

Will you smile for me?  
Just once?  
I know you’re gone now, my love  
My red-eyed beauty,  
My radiant snow-headed knight  
Will you smile for me?  
Though you are gone?  
I miss you… your smile, your laugh  
How you’d tease me for my eyebrows,  
Then run your hands through your white hair self-consciously  
Smile for me, my love  
Once more, even just a little  
Give me the strength to live on  
Though you’re not around

He smiled for me,  
Our son, our dashing son  
Your spitting image, red eyes, blond hair  
He’s just like you,  
All boisterous and playful,  
But like me, calm and calculated,  
While a storm bubbles underneath.  
And his smile!  
He’s just like you, Gil – and now I realise –  
You’re not around, but you’re not gone.  
I love you, Gil, and you Fritz.  
Thank you for smiling for me.

**Author's Note:**

> In case it wasn't clear enough, Fritz is Gil and Artie's son.


End file.
